


Hoy desperté con ganas de besarte

by Trashy_Pineapple



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AH YES, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Yuuri Katsuki Pride and Prejudice (2005) enthusiast, anyways everything is soft and good and nothing hurts, brief callout at yurio, choo choo its the gay train, dog bathing, i noticed there are no fics where they bath Makka and like lol tf is up with that, i tried lol, making the most out of my youth, makkaching my way trhu life, they're soft and in love and i'm wEAK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Pineapple/pseuds/Trashy_Pineapple
Summary: Just as Yuuri was about to stand up, convinced the older man was asleep, a groggy voice spoke up,”I’ll be the death of her, and she’ll keep staring me down till the end.”Yuuri sat back down, confused at the sudden words. “What? Wait, who’s staring you down? Could you please be more specific, love?” He asked, curiosity and worry flooding his mind.“Makkachin’s bath was due last week. I forgot to make an appointment and now she’ll have to wait another week to get one. Do you know how unhygienic that is, Yura? Do you?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song I got the title from is Carla Morrison's "eres tú". You can check it out here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SXCxHCt6zw  
> The song's in Spanish, but it's literally one of the most victuuri songs ever! The title translates to "Today I woke up wanting to kiss you" (just how sweet is that!!!!)  
> Here's a translation i found that is okay: http://lyricstranslate.com/en/eres-t%C3%BA-its-you.html-0

Yuuri got home barely past noon. He hadn’t been gone for long, only about two hours while going out for groceries, yet he found it unsurprising when he opened the door and bumped into a sobbing mess he recognized as his husband and their dog, a tangle of slender limbs and dog fur.

Worried, he had already started making his way towards Victor, but halted mid-step as soon as the latter stopped sobbing comically abruptly and raised his head, realizing a moment too late that Yuuri was watching him.

Flopping down again with a dramatic sigh and resting a hand on his forehead, Victor stared at Yuuri as he removed his coat and shoes, then waited as he tiptoed his way towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He then stood up and picked up the discarded bags, dissappearing into the kitchen

It took about 20 minutes (in which Victor only moved from the floor to the couch) for Yuuri to store everything away and change into something more comfortable. He then decided to go check up on Victor and made his way toward the living room. He found him laying face-down on the couch, a dog pressed against his chest, and sat by his feet. His breathing had evened out, the gentle rise and fall of his chest his only movement. Just as Yuuri was about to stand up, convinced the older man was asleep, a groggy voice spoke up,”I’ll be the death of her, and she’ll keep staring me down till the end.”

Yuuri sat back down, confused at the sudden words. “What? Wait, who’s staring you down? Could you please be more specific, love?” He asked, curiosity and worry flooding his mind.

“Makkachin’s bath was due last week. I forgot to make an appointment and now she’ll have to wait another week to get one. Do you know how unhygienic that is, Yura? Do you?” So this was all about Makkachin, then.

“ I’m sorry, I’m just really lost right now.” He smoothed down a lock of silver hair with his fingers. “Why are you crying over her bath? Back in Japan I bathed Vicchan myself all the time, you don’t even need an appointment for that, Vitya!” He flushed at the feeling of the nickname on his tongue and stared at Victor, who in return grumbled something unintelligible.

 “Sorry? I didn’t quite catch that,” said Yuuri while propping his elbow on his knee and resting his face on his right hand, squashing his cheek.“Come again?”

“I said,” Victor grunted, “that I don’t know how to do it. I’ve never done it myself.”

 _And exactly who is this news to_ , he thought. Of course he knew, it was part of their monthly routine to take Makkachin to the salon every three weeks, just before she started getting smelly. He knew how ridiculously delicate poodles are. He also knew how forgetful his husband was, and so he had a great supply of dog care products.

Yuuri knew how to give a bath to a dog by heart. It was actually quite easy, just really time consuming and probably messy when dealing with 50 pounds of pure doggy excitement. He ended up getting [the basics](http://www.allpoodleinfo.com/poodle-baths) of it down to five steps:

  1. Prepare your dog
  2. Gather supplies ( ~~Read: get it together~~ )
  3. Shampoo your dog
  4. Rinse your dog.
  5. Apply conditioner and brush your dog.



He began by explaining this to Victor, whose own excitement ended up being rather distracting but paid enough attention to be able to get the job done.Yuuri then stood up and made his way towards a closet down the hallway, leaving an eager man brushing an equally eager dog’s fur on the couch. The closet ended up being full of old boxes of junk, so the japanese boy had to squirm around a bit in order to reach a bucket, some pieces of cloth, and trashbags, tossing it all carelessly into the bucket and padding towards the bathroom. Yuuri then laid the platic bags on the floor to avoid a mess and put the bucket in the bathtub. He got the shampoo and conditioner ready, reached for the vanity where he found some petrolleum jelly and cotton, and examined his handiwork. When he deemed it acceptable, he rushed towards the living room to get both Makkachin and her owner.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 Yuuri came back to find Victor distractedly brushing the poodle’s fur and gently playing with her ears. When the older man noticed him, his eyes were bright and a wide smile broke out on his face.“Yuuri,my love come here for a second and look at this!” He then proceded to squish Makkachin’s cheeks, making her tongue poke out. “She looks so stupid! I love her, she’s so dumb and pretty.  Although I still don’t get why we need to brush her hair when the bath is gonna mess it up anyways.”

Yuuri walked towards the couch where his husband laid with the dog on his lap and leaned against the armrest before speaking up. “It’s so a little bit of the dirt and dead hair loosens up. That way we avoid mats. Those are really hard to deal with, especially when wet. The shampoo gets stuck in there and then the hair roots and it’s just really messy.” His lips rose in a smirk at his next words.“Besides, I think we’d much rather your first time went smoothly, wouldn’t we?”

“That’d be nice…”

“That’d be nice, indeed,” Yuuri echoed. He then leaned down to kiss Victor’s nose and ruffled his hair softly, “but you seriously need to hurry up, Vitya.”

Victor let out a sigh, a pout forming on his face. “Yuuri! You know I can’t work under pressure!”

“Aw, I’m sorry I’m such a burden on your poor nerves…”

“Not only are you not sorry, you’re also mocking me. But you know what? I don’t mind because I am a strong Russian man that believes in himself, even if he has an incredibly rude husband,” Victor then reached up and, with a smile, tried to caress Yuuri’s cheek, who in return took his hand and removed it from his face.

“Please think of my pores, you were just petting Makka with that same hand.”  He then peppered Victor’s sulky face with kisses until he started squealing and laughing, causing the dog to try and run away from them.

“Okay!” Victor began, a clipboard and marker Yuuri wasn’t even sure where he got from in hand.”We’re done with step one!  Now, according to you, step two is…” he hesitated before reading out loud whatever Yuuri had written down for him earlier but eventually read: “’Read: get it together’? Yuuri, this is just rude. I’ve been nothing but perfectly composed all this time!”

“You literally cried about killing your dog when she fell asleep on your lap while brushing her, Victor.”

 “Anyways,” Victor said, completely ignoring Yuuri. “Most things are already in the bathroom but I think it would be good if we tried to relax Makkachin a bit before getting to work.” He eyed the dog in the couch, her tongue poking from her snout in the same way as earlier.

Victor stared at her for a long time before declaring,“Yeah, no. She seems relaxed enough, let’s just get it done with.”

Yuuri snickered and said,“Actually, I think I’ve never been more in love. I have a thing for poodles.”

Feigning being scandalized, Victor touched a hand to his chest and exclaimed, “How _dare_ you play with my heart like that, Katsuki Yuuri! I used to think we were soulmates and that you loved me but now I see! I was a fool, my heart has shattered in a million pieces, and I might just _die_. Please tell Chris he can keep my medals and tell Yurio he’s the best son I could’ve ever asked for and that I’m sorry I didn’t die for his sake and- Yuuri, why are you laughing? Does my death mean so little to you? WE HAVE A SON TOGETHER, KATSUKI.”

At this point Yuuri couldn’t stop himself and bursted into a fit of laughter, his whole frame shaking and holding his sides. Once he calmed down, he chuckled, “You’re so silly! Just make sure Yurio doesn’t hear you calling him that. I love that kid but he’s kind of ridiculous, even for an angry teenager…”

“Yeah… I wonder where I went wrong with him.”

“God, sometimes I can’t believe I used to worship you.”

“So now you don’t?”

Yuuri looked into Victor’s eyes as he firmly said, “No, now I love you.”

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Shampooing the dog was fairly easy. They had already wasted a lot of time, but eventually they managed to get in sync, Victor holding and petting Makkachin while Yuuri soaked her fur and squeezed shampoo onto his palm, then gently massaged it onto her scalp. It was quite relaxing, a song from Victor’s playlist played in the background and the bathroom was just as clean as when they had begun.

 The process of shampooing was soon over, and they so they moved onto rinsing. Rinsing was actually harder than shampooing because they had to not only make sure they got rid of all the foam in order to avoid rashes, but also cover the dog’s eyes and ears to avoid water getting in. Yuuri, who obviously knew this, decided to wash from the head and down her neck. Unfortunetly, just as he was done with the ribs, a five year old stuck in a 28 year old’s body started dancing to his own [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJ4uBdmnKds&index=5&list=LLg1XBLgUcdBzyEOiB-1PXRA), exciting Makkachin so much that in a matter of seconds Yuuri had 50 pounds of doggy excitement  sitting on his face, making a mess of the bathroom and most definetly _not letting him breathe_. He slammed his hands  repeatedly against the floor and saw his life pass before his eyes until Victor managed to get the dog away from him.

 He sat up and gasped for air. His clothes were soaked and there was foam everywhere, Victor’s shirt had tiny speckles of water and soapy paw prints all over. He slouched against the tub and tried to catch his breath.

 “Jesus Christ, are you okay?” The concern in Victor’s voice was more than evident, and it took Yuuri a moment to gain composure back.

Once he did, he sighed ,“Jeez, why must the pretty ones always hurt me?”

“Sweetie, I would never hurt you. That’s why you love me so much, to begin with.”

“My, my… who would’ve thought the great Nikiforov is so full of himself?” he feigned a surprised gasp, “Who said you were pretty?”he quipped.

“What’s up with you and throwing so much shade at me today? And you told me like an hour ago you love me!  You _married_ me, so I’m pretty sure you _adore_ me.”

“Huh, yeah well, I have to admit I was kinda curious about suggar daddies ever since Pitchit mentioned it in college,” he mocked.

Regardless of his words, Victor looked unfazed, a tiny smirk resting on his lips.“So you only want my money? Is that what you’re implying?”

“Let’s be real, I’m in the winning end of this: I get a hot rich husband _and_ a cute dog.”

“When did you get so bold?”

“I don’t know? I came up with it right now, I’m spontaneous like that.”

Victor smiled at him, “Yes, you are. You’re also worth your weight in gold, Yura. But please tell me you’re okay so we can finish bathing the dog.”

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

They finished rinsing Makkaching and spread a towel in the wet floor of the bathroom.  They sat opposite to each other on the towel and pressed their legs together, a wet dog between them. She looked a little stressed from the incident, but she was more calm now that Victor had applied the conditioner onto her fur with soothing fingers, making sure he didn’t miss any product lumps or mats. Yuuri was surprised Victor had never bathed his dog before, yet seemed so familiar with the process and then he thought maybe he wasn’t familiar with the process but with Makkachin herself.

He focused on the way Victor’s hands worked. He had reached for a blow dryer and comb and began the process of fully drying the dog’s fur. He picked up a pace and in about an hour, Makkachin was back to her usual self for at least another three weeks or so. Victor stood up and let the dog out and then closed the door again. He padded towards Yuuri and sunk beside him, their back pressed against the edge of the tub. Yuuri rested his head on Victor’s shoulder and stated that he was actually pretty exhausted.

“We should probably shower and change first, though. Get these clothes washing and eat or something.  Afterwards we can watch a movie and nap for a bit.”

Yuuri showered first and then got the clothes in the washing machine while Victor did the same. Once they were both clean, they mopped the bathroom and got to making dinner.

They ate quickly and in silence.  The bath had taken longer than expected and it had drained them so they crashed on the couch to watch a movie as soon as dinner was over. Yuuri was in the mood for Pride and Prejudice (not that there was any other mood, in his humble opinion. That movie’s a classic and a goddamn masterpiece and he would fight _both God and baby Jesus_ with his bare fists over it.)

They curled up in the couch, Yuuri once again the little spoon, his back pressed against Victor’s chest and their legs intertwined. Victor propped his elbow on the armrest and rested his head on his hand, Yuuri’s own cushioned by Victor’s bicep. A blanket covered them both and Makkachin rested at their feet snoring softly. Mr. Darcy and Lizzie were currently having dinner with Lady Catherine. Yuuri had the habit of mumbling along the lines of the movie and realized he must’ve been doing it when he heard Victor chuckle. He rolled onto his side, burying his face in the other man’s chest. Victor, however, didn’t seem to mind. He just started stroking his hair and murmured in his ear. “Vy delayete menya takim schastlivym, inogda ya poluchayu golovokruzheniye ot nego.”

Yuuri looked up at him, expression puzzled for a moment but quickly morphing into a scowl and then worried pout, “I only got about a tenth of everything you said. I only got that you’re happy to be dizzy. Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to go get you something?”

“Nah, I’m fine. That’s like, not even close to what I said, my zvyozdochka,” Victor said, an evident glint of amusement in his eyes.

“And how the hell was I supposed to now that? I’m Japanese, Victor! I speak just enough Russian to not be helpless without you and I just recently got down the basics of Cyrillic!”

“I was trying to be _romantic_!”

“Then try to be so in a language I actually speak, Vitya! Unless this is some kind of white people thing in which miscommunication is the epitome of romance because if it is then 10/10, I can’t believe Victor Nikiforov single handedly saved love,” That earned a chuckle from Victor. “Wait, what are you laughing at?”

“I said that you make me so happy, I get dizzy sometimes. I think I love you little bit more every day, lyubov moya,” he explained. “It’s like falling all over again every morning and hitting rock bottom each night, you know?”

 Now Yuuri’s face was aflame, coherent thoughts leaving him as his chest flooded with warmth and just so much love. He shifted and made Victor lay on his back, crawling until he was between his legs, and reached for his face, cupping it in his hands and leaning against him. He stared at Victor’s blue eyes, and how they reminded him of the sea back in Hasetsu, how they reminded him of home. He felt the love flooding him and he allowed himself to feel all of it as he kissed Victor’s forehead, his eyes fluttering shut.  He kept on leaving tiny kisses all over his face, he kissed his right eyelid and then the left one, he kissed the tip of his nose, he kissed each of his cheeks and then his chin. He even rubbed their cheeks and noses together a few times before lightly pressing his lips to Victor’s. It was barely a kiss but Yuuri still felt the need to close his eyes. He hid his face in the crook of the other’s neck and sighed, “I love you so much, sometimes I feel like it'll overflow. _”_

The words were a whisper pressed against Victor’s skin, engraved on the soft skin bellow his ear. He realized then, maybe a little too late, that his own love had already overflowed, flooding his veins and way beyond his control. He also thought that was more than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own a poodle and don't bath my dog myself so I looked up how to and found this website that has all kinds of interesting stuff on poodles, like habits and healthy weight and stuff! Great source!!! (i think?) www.allpoodleinfo.com/poodle-baths
> 
> I won't add a translation of what Victor says because he does so himself, and I thought that after being together for a while, Yuuri would really treasure communication, even in tiny situations such as using the same language. I used google translate so I apologize for any mistakes! (zvyozdochka= kinda like my lil' star or smthg). I also added the non-chalant comment about Yuri's behaviour because he's kinda ridiculous sometimes, and that's coming from a ridiculous teenager (myself lol)!!! 
> 
> Also!! Victor got Makkachin overexcited by dancing to Britney Spears' cover of "my only wish (this year)" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrvebqA8xdM) because I wanted to be self-indulgent lol. (now being serious, he's dancing to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nJ4uBdmnKds&index=5&list=LLg1XBLgUcdBzyEOiB-1PXRA) i wanted to give Victor a mixtape but i held back lololol
> 
> That's it for now, folks! you can follow me at http://ducktocks.tumblr.com/ and talk to me! Thanks for reading and i hope this doesn't suck so much lol I'm sorry for the long note ♪(･ω･)ﾉ


End file.
